


PWP-B

by himawariiii



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himawariiii/pseuds/himawariiii
Summary: ABO背景的PWP 接隔壁设定
Kudos: 3





	PWP-B

你本来想着，这是个小孩儿，保不准还是第一次，要温柔一点。可惜他不自量力，卯足了劲儿要勾引你，仗着抑制剂的效力还在，像条蛇一样往你身上缠。

他的四肢都细，摸上去却不是皮包骨的，带着点儿韧劲。细长胳膊绕住你的脖子，献礼似的把自己送上来，你顺着他光滑的脊背抚摸到颈后的腺体，涨涨的，像颗汁水饱满的果子，轻轻一扎，内里的甜蜜就喷涌而出。

那就扎破吧。

你果断地咬下去，犬齿扎进皮肤穿透血管，渗透出的却不是血，是馥郁又清甜的香气。

是草莓，他是草莓味的。

他也像草莓，又娇又嫩，细白的腕子掐得重了就一圈红印，哀哀地挂在你身上喘。  
他像是刚在草莓果酱里滚过一圈，浑身上下都是甜腻带酸的草莓香气，胸口颈侧都泛红，乍一看还以为是沾上的草莓汁水。

挑起一个Omega的情欲，只需要Alpha咬一口。  
他的头靠着你的肩，不耐烦地蹭，哼哼唧唧的，似乎对你的服侍不满。

他贴在你耳朵根嗅了一大口，皱着眉说：“什么味儿啊这么呛？”  
“葎草，也叫啤酒花。”  
“嗯？”他直起身来看你，“那你和我加一起，就是草莓味的啤酒啦。”  
“对，所以先让我榨点草莓汁出来。”

你捅进去前没想到这颗草莓这么多水。  
他身上没二两肉，屁股却饱满的很，软绵绵地骑在你身上，下面的小嘴一张一吸。你顺着臀缝摸进去，内里又润又滑，刚戳进去又重新流了点水，淋了你满手。

你把他的水抹到他自己的性器上，把那玩意儿抹得水淋淋滑腻腻，在你手里涨得青筋虬结，没撸几下就突突地颤。

你伸了两指进他身体里，试探性地撑开扩张，穴道咬着你的手指往里吞，越往里却越紧，直到最后只戳进去指尖都能让他叫出声。

你撤出手指，换上更粗硬的东西。刚送进去就感觉像是被千百张小嘴咬住吮吸，爽得你差点直接缴械投降。

他身体里比他本人还软，又软又融，又紧又热地绞着你，往深处顶更像是在吃草莓，一戳，鲜红的汁水就流出来了。

你掐住他的侧腰卖力地抽送，他被你顶得止不住抽搐，浑身都在抖，浓烈的草莓香气从被你撬开的口子里漏出来，裹着你身上的酒味，打着圈从七窍钻进你的脑袋。  
你觉得自己快醉过去了。

他可怜巴巴地缩在你怀里，叫得软绵绵的。你却是个不折不扣的变态，他越是求饶就越要欺负他。你恶意地顶在他穴道里最娇嫩的地方摩擦，把人玩弄得泪流满面，边哭边求着你：“别、别磨那儿了…我受不住……”

他哭得直抽抽，上半身都在颤抖，夹在你腰侧的腿也不停抽搐，穴口顺着频率收缩，咬得你头皮发麻。身体酥软使不上力，却还是骑在你胯上不停挺动腰身，窄小的穴口紧紧地绞着你的性器。你捏着他的屁股大力的揉搓，白嫩的臀肉从指缝间挤出来，松开手还留下清晰的粉色指印。

他怕是要把眼泪流干了，上下两张嘴都合不拢，眼泪混着汗水滴到胸口，下边更是泛滥成灾，像是捅漏了泉眼，自动分泌的爱液不停地流出来，顺着腿留到脚踝，连脚尖都沾上水迹。

你见他这可怜样，也玩够了，把人揉进怀里好好缓了缓，他大口喘气，小腹随着呼吸越崩越紧，连穴道抽搐的频率也加快。你顺势把人翻了个身，从背面插进去。他一口气没缓过来梗在喉咙里，喊也喊不出，就被你剧烈的动作逼得只能嗯嗯啊啊地浪叫。

后背位进入得更深也更爽，他连撑起胳膊的力气都没了，趴在床上呼呼地喘。你开始要让自己好好爽爽，便毫不怜香惜玉地操干起来。腿间的皮肤被撞得通红，小穴收紧又被猛地破开，每次抽离他都会紧紧地绞紧你，顶进去的时候又条件反射地排斥，夹得你腰眼发酸，差点直接射出来。

但还不够，你挺进他深处刻意地磨，磨得他更浪荡地尖叫，磨得他终于忍不住，最深处的小口微微张开，又小又嫩，你不自觉地要往里顶，把你的性器埋进他窄小却温热的生殖腔。

他慌了，哭得更大声，拼了命地挣扎着要逃开。你这才反应过来，过界了。

你抽出你的玩意儿，准备去厕所自己解决，他瘫软在床上，小腹湿了一大片，不知道什么时候已经射了。

你突然不知道该说什么好，道歉也不合时宜，想想还是得先避开。但他拉住了你，还没缓过气来，气喘吁吁的，他挪到床边，什么也没说，低下头含住了你的阴茎。

他下边的嘴很美妙，上边的也是。口腔温热又湿润，舌头笨拙地在柱体滑动，还小心翼翼地收着牙齿。他的口活儿不太好，却努力地舔你，尽己所能地服侍你。你还是败于性欲，抓着他的头发往嗓子眼里撞，柔软的咽喉被挤压得发肿，他难以忍受地干呕，却正好打开了喉口，把你含得更深。

你爽得头皮都发麻，他半句话没说却用行为表示对你的臣服，你只恨自己不能把他锁在床上随时随地供你玩弄，当你一个人的玩具。你深深地挺进他嘴里，龟头挤进最深处，精液全数灌进他的食管，然后抽出来。他咽下了大半，同时也被呛得不行，少许粘稠的白色液体被咳出来滴在手上，他着急地舔干净，像是迷路的旅人汲取甘露，垂危的病人渴求救赎。

你捧起他的脸和他接吻，他的嘴唇很软，含在嘴里像是棉花糖，又棉又甜。

他搂住你的脖子，撒娇着在你脖子上蹭，你听见他凑到你耳边说，

“我是不是超级甜呀？”


End file.
